Ultimate Fandom NT style
by adijia
Summary: This story is about the adventures of Hatori, Emri, Tsume and Yuuki as they travel through different Fandoms to try and return home. Don't worry this won't be nearly as lame as it sounds
1. Ultimate Fandom the begining

**Ultimate Fandom****  
****NT Style**

**I don't own ANYTHING I'm writing about, not Bleach, not Maximum Ride; Hell I don't even own the Night Timers, they belong to a friend (Wildstar25 on Deviantart). I'm writing for pure entertainment.  
This is a basic story of parody of everything and anything. It's got Wildstar25's characters mixed with any Fandom I can imagine. So basically lots of good funny stuff that shockingly enough does have a plot under it all.  
_______________________________________________________________________**

I probably should have guessed that something would happen today. There was something in the air, something telling me not to get up this morning. But being me I got up anyway. I was sure Tsume would be up to somthi- wait a minute, you don't know who we are do you?  
Well this isn't going to work; I'll just have to tell you about us won't I? Well first off this Tsume character is a 14 year old girl with red bangs and purple hair (I swear she must dye it…). She's also got crow wings and usually has goggles on so she can fly fast without having to worry about getting bugs in her eyes. There's also Yuuki, she's a shinigami with orange hair and though she looks and acts fourteen there is no way, I know how the age thing works up in the soul society, she could be over a hundred! And of course there's me, Hatori Nyx. If anyone asks the wings I have are bat wings but really the wings are part of my whole "daughter of Satan" thing. I tend to keep it quiet though because, let's face it there would be no end to the trouble if it was common knowledge.  
Now that you're all caught up I think I can continue.

I got up and shut my window so my stalker didn't get the chance to do her stalking thing.

What? You don't have a stalker? And they say I'm sad…

I slipped into a black hoodie, some jeans and pulled on a black skullcap. Now I was ready to bare my teeth at the world in comfort. I headed down stairs from my attic room. I was hungry and I assumed that walking down the stairs wouldn't pose an immediate threat to my life. Boy, was I wrong. No sooner had I gone down the first step, I was glomped cheerfully by the stupid bird-kid who lives in the same house as me. Basically I was pushed down two flights of stairs and almost broke every bone in my body.  
"Good morning Hatori!" Tsume chimed.  
All I could manage was a groan. You know, seeing as there was a hundred pound bird kid on top of me.  
"Aww is our little Satan spawn having a bad morning?" Yuuki mocked as she stepped out from the kitchen with a box of Fruit Loops in her hand.  
At least I could take comfort that she must have gone through the same thing less than an hour ago.  
"You know," Yuuki continued, "the one thing I love about this place is the tails, they're so fuzzy!"  
No doubt she was referring to her fox tail with matching ears that had been added to her gigai, since they where kinda normal here.  
"Shut up, get off me, and go jump off a cliff." I retorted as I shrugged Tsume off of me and rose to my feet. "where's breakfast?"  
"You're too late!" Tsume answered " we ate it all!"  
At this point in time I was wondering how hard it would be to hide two bodies of stupid kids from the cops.  
"You can have mine Hatori-sama."  
And there she was, our stalker, right on cue. Meet Emri; this time she was actually suspended from the ceiling by a tiny black cord. Her silver ponytail hung down with her raccoon tail and ears as she handed me a bowl of cereal that was probably older than Yuuki.  
"No thanks" I said as I pushed her and the bowl away from me. Well apparently I push a lot harder than I realize seeing as at that moment the cord snapped and Emri tumbled on to Yuuki. I was already bored of listening to them, when I remembered something. Up in my closet there was a box filled with my stash of candy goodness. I immediately set out for upstairs and told everyone that I would be right back. Of course they had to follow me up there, but I was too tired and hungry to argue so I just gave Tsume the usual'; don't touch anything, don't break anything and don't do anything stupid speech. Before letting her in my room. I opened my closet doors and was immediately pushed back by a wall of magazines, videogames, unearthly artifacts and CDs. I forged ahead to find the box that must have been somewhere in there. But I never did get to find it.  
Because suddenly Tsume, Yuuki, Emri and I where all standing in a field.  
And our Adventure started with the same nine words that they always seemed to…  
"DAMNIT TSUME I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!"  
______________________________________________________________________

So do you know what's going on? No? That's what I thought.  
Want a hint? Check out Deviantart and look into my friend's accounts:

.com

**.**

**They've got pictures of the characters, a little extra info and as always there's a little look at just who this story is about.**

**And if you really love me you can check out mine as well, but there isn't much on there… but if anything comes up then it will be there**

**.**

**Anyway see you next week for the next chapter!**


	2. DA DA DA DAAAA

**Ultimate Fandom****  
****NT Style**

**I don't own ANYTHING I'm writing about, not Bleach, not Maximum Ride; Hell I don't even own the Night Timers, they belong to a friend (Wildstar25 on Deviantart). I'm writing for pure entertainment.  
This is a basic story of parody of everything and anything. It's got Wildstar25's characters mixed with any Fandom I can imagine. So basically lots of good funny stuff that shockingly enough does have a plot under it all.  
_______________________________________________________________________**

"Wait so what happened?" Tsume asked _yet_ again.  
"You know that thing in my closet? The one I told you NOT to touch?" I repeated for what wasn't the first time that day. "It was an old relic that transports you to a different dimension."  
"And the reason we can't just leave is that it can only hold one charge at a time and you used it to get us here." Yuuki continued.  
"And we need to find something that can give off enough power for us to use it again." Emri finished.  
"How come everyone else knows this?!?!" Tsume screamed.  
"Because this is the first time you listened to the whole explanation, you little ADHD kid." I said calmly hoping this would get her to shut up for a while.

"Ok then where are we going?" Tsume wondered out loud.  
"Were you even listening?!?! We need to find a power source in order to charge this damn thing! There's smoke in that direction so we're going towards it.!" Yuuki yelled.  
They kept asking stupid questions and giving stupid answers so I kinda just tuned them out. I took the time to look around. We were in a huge pristine field, there was a lake some distance away but it was weird, I felt like I had been there before… like in a dream or something. I shrugged it off, we weren't even in our own dimension, so there was no way I knew this place.

About an hour later it came into view. A huge castle with a town built around it.  
"Wow." Tsume stated. Which was for once exactly what I was thinking. The main tower extended so far into the clouds that you couldn't even see the top! It was made of white stones and was freakishly brilliant with the sun setting behind it.

_CREEEAAK_

"What was that?" Tsume asked, as if one of us knew the answer. Which as it happened I did.  
"Ok kids, good news and bad new which one do you want first?" I asked sarcastically.

"Umm… Good news?" Emri answered cautiously.  
"Good news; I know where we are. Bad news; if we don't get across that drawbridge in the next 10 seconds we'll be stuck out here for the night." I explained.  
"What drawbridge? I don't see one." Yuuki pointed out.  
"Try looking 3 feet to your left." I muttered.  
"Oh I see it!" Tsume cried victoriously. But it was about that time when we noticed that there was someone else in the field. He only looked about eleven at most, but he was booking it to the drawbridge.  
"WAIT DON'T CLOSE THAT I STILL NEED TO GET IN!" He cried. Oddly enough just as he made it over one of the small hills in the field we saw that there was another reason for him to be booking it. Behind him there was a six-foot--  
** "Oh come on that's just lame, one six foot monster? I could take that in my sleep!" Tsume yelled to adijia.  
--Ok fine, Two eight-foot monsters--  
*Yawn* "that's nothing."**

--…. Fine have it your way…--  
--Three ten-foot monsters who were carrying spiky clubs and playing Hannah Montana music very loudly. At that point I was ready to strangle Tsume. Anyway, back to the kid. I could see three ten-foot monsters and a kid being chased by them. This is one of those times that I hate having a conscience.  
"Aww come on we can take them!" Tsume yelled at me.  
I sighed, nodded and added my usual battle cry. "Sick-em kids"  
Apparently that was all they needed to spring into action. Now ordinarily I love a good fight but today I was tiered so I just hung back and watched. This was a bloody fight in which three ten-foot club-carrying monsters got their asses handed to them. At one point I think the kid was helping too but it wasn't a long fight.

With the beasts slain I figured now would be a good time to add some bad news to the mix.

"Hey guess what? While you guys were haggling badly and fighting the results the drawbridge closed!" I yelled to them.  
"Look what you guys did!" the kid yelled, while throwing a nearby rock at Tsume. At this point I decided I loved this kid. He was wearing this weird green tunic thing. But he had these really wild looking blue eyes with dirty blond hair…. wait a minute.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Hero of Time, Savoir of Hyrule and Bane of Evil would you?" I asked him.

"Wait how the hell did you know that?" The kid- I mean Link shot back.  
"Watch your mouth little boy-child, or I'll wash it out with soap!" Emri scolded him. At this point we all laughed including Link. "What? I don't get it!" Emri wailed.  
"Only a gaming reject like you wouldn't know what game we're in." Yuuki chimed.

"It's a little thing called Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time." Tsume grinned, "Though I don't get why this is another dimension. This is just a game right?"  
"If enough people believe in something a weird thing happens, it gains it's own plane in reality. That's the one thing I learned from Dad, aside from how to separate darks and lights while doing laundry." I informed the crowd at large.  
"Does that mean Santa has his own plane? Is it a jet plane? Is that how he delivers all the presents?" Tsume asked excitedly.  
"Yes Tsume, Santa has a plane." I grumbled sarcastically. Unfortunately she still didn't get the whole sarcasm thing... but back to the problem at hand. "Hey Link do you have _Din's Fire_ yet?" I asked.  
"Still wondering how you know about these things but yeah I have it." Link commented.  
"Would you mind casting it for us, I've always wanted to see it!" I chattered.  
"If I do can I cast it on the bird-kid?" Link asked.  
"That would make my day." Yuuki and I said simultaneously. I quickly grabbed the artifact (remember, the reason we're here?) and put it out in front of Tsume.  
"Ok shoot" I nodded to him.

_FWOOSH_ (A/N: tribute to LFG)

"Ok all charged up! Anyone up for pushing the button?" I offered.  
"Wait what are you doing?" Link asked.

"Dibbs on the button pushing!" Yuuki called.  
"Dibbs on the Hero Of Time!" Tsume shrieked.

"Dibbs on Ken- I mean nothing" Emri yelled.  
"Dibbs on getting the last line in the chapter!" I added as Yuuki pushed the button and we warped to a new adventure.  
Next thing I knew Emri was screeching in my ear.

______________________________________________________________________

So do you want to know what's going on? Wanna find out whose name starts with K-E-N? That's what I thought.  
Want a hint? Check out Deviantart and look into my friend's accounts:

.com

**.**

**They've got pictures of the characters, a little extra info and as always there's a little look at just who this story is about.**

**And if you really love me you can check out mine as well, but there isn't much on there… but if anything comes up then it will be there**

**.**

**Anyway see you next week for the next chapter!**


	3. Wild Ride

**Ultimate Fandom****  
NT Style**

**I don't own ANYTHING I'm writing about, not Bleach, not Maximum Ride; Hell I don't even own the Night Timers, they belong to a friend (Wildstar25 on Deviantart). I'm writing for pure entertainment.  
This is a basic story of parody of everything and anything. It's got Wildstar25's characters mixed with any Fandom I can imagine. So basically lots of good funny stuff that shockingly enough does have a plot under it all.****  
___________________________________________________________________**

"Well this is different." I had just managed to say before Emri started screaming. Now this wasn't one of those _OMG-IT'S-A-DEAD-BODY_ type of screams. No this was more of a screaming fangirl scream. As for my "Well this is different" comment it wasn't misplaced, seeing as rather than a barren field this time we were in a comfortable living room. Well ok it wasn't that comfortable with seven people in it, especially with them all being our age too. One was a gothic dressing guy with black wings. The second was a girl with blonde hair and a jean jacket, she had nice tawny wings. Lastly there was the source of all the commotion, a blonde guy with checkered shoes, whom at the moment was being tackled to the ground by Emri.  
"OMG IT'S IGGY!" Emri cried out.  
"Umm hi there?" Iggy just managed before he was tackled to the ground.  
"Before anyone overreacts we're not trying to kill you, we're just passing through. Trust me; if I wanted to hurt you I could have already done so." I made sure that we didn't start a pointless fight.

"Umm who are you people? And how did you get in here?" The blonde girl asked.  
"Well I'm Yuuki, this is Tsume, the green one is Hatori and the one on the guy is Emri." Yuuki pointed out.  
"Ummm… ok? I'm Max, the goth is Fang and the blind one is Iggy" Max supplied.  
"Well now that that's out of the way aren't there supposed to be more of you?" Tsume asked.  
"Well the kids are out with the Doctor so we're on our own" Fang finally spoke.  
"Ok cool, do you guys have an outlet I can borrow?" I asked.  
"Well sure but why?" Max asked  
"I've got to charge something. We can only leave when it's charged so the sooner the better right?"  
"Umm ok? It's just over here..." Max said as she lead me out of the room.

"- So that's who we are and why we're here." I just finished explaining.  
"So you're all from another dimension? And even though you're all part animal _none_ of you came from the school?" Fang confirmed.  
"Yep! That's how it is" Tsume happily added, glad to finally know something that not everyone knew.

"I'm gonna go get some eats because I never did get my food. Anyone coming?" I asked  
"I'm in, I can't stay here to long with those two in the back" Max said pointing to Emri and Iggy.  
"Why is no one helping me?!?! I'm the blind kid remember?!? I can't _see_!" Iggy protested.

We ignored him for what wasn't the first time today.  
"Hey Fang wanna go for a fly? I haven't been out all day." Tsume asked.  
"Me neither but I'm not gonna go with the hyper active spaz." He said before walking out of the room and taking flight.  
"Hear that Hatori? He called you a spaz!" Tsume cried as she followed him.  
For a moment we were all silent.  
"She's joking right?" Max asked  
"Sadly no" Yuuki sighed.

In the kitchen I was cooking up some breakfast pasta. Yummy.  
"So you guys seemed oddly ok with dimension traveling strangers." I prompted.  
"Well a few days ago there was some other guy with the same story." Max admitted.  
"Really? What did they look like?" I asked suddenly way more interested.  
"Well he was about your age with brown hair and green eyes... do you know him?" Max asked. "Cuz you know I didn't think there would be that many dimension traveling teens out there."  
"Actually I might know that kid…. It's been a while though. I wonder why he was here." I thought out loud.

Later after the device was charged we were all back in the living room. And I was trying to pry Emri off of Iggy.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you guys." Yuuki said.  
And then something unexpected happened. Tsume sprang forward and kissed Fang on the lips.  
"Hey look! I'm kissing Fang, and I have RED hair!" Tsume yelled.  
"What the Hell?" Max screamed.  
"W-What?!?!" Fang stuttered  
"Quick Push the button!" Tsume yelled.  
I sighed and pushed the button.  
______________________________________________________________________

**So do you know what's going on? No? That's what I thought.  
Want a hint? Check out Deviantart and look into my friend's accounts (Wildstar25 and starofdusk)**

**They've got pictures of the characters, a little extra info and as always there's a little look at just who this story is about.**

**And if you really love me you can check out mine as well, but there isn't much on there… but if anything comes up then it will be there**

**Anyway see you eventually for the next chapter!**


	4. British boys

This time I was grinning ear to ear as soon as I figured it out. I noticed Yuuki and Tsume exchanging confused looks behind me. They didn't notice anyone in pain or know of a plan of mine that had just worked. We were in what seemed like London England. Of course by now Emri had realized this and was happily drooling over British boys long before I told the rest of them where we where.  
"Ummm Hatori what are you smiling about?" Yuuki nudged hesitantly.  
"Remember that game I was playing like all last week? We're in it."  
"You don't mean-" Yuuki started.  
"It all started with the arrival of a certain letter…" I filled in for the narrator.

"We're in Professor Layton!" Tsume finally figured out. And then she figured out something else. "Holy crap! WHERE ARE MY WINGS!?!?!?!"

They all took a second to notice it. "OMG MY EARS!" Yuuki and Emri cried.  
At that point they noticed my lack of yelling. I figured I'd better explain this one. "While we're in another dimension we have to play by their rules. In Legend of Zelda and Maximum Ride it wasn't impossible for us to be like this. Now it is. Yuuki did you seriously not notice the fact that you can't sense things anymore?" I asked her.  
"… Shut up I've had a rough day" Yuuki sneered.  
"So what now?" Emri asked. "How are we supposed to get to the next dimension now?"  
I thought for a second. That was a good question. It wasn't like we could just ask to borrow a plug from a stranger. If it was the professor himself that would be a different story but she didn't know where he lived… Wait a minute there was one thing that could work. I took out the button. I pushed it.

---------------------------------------------LOCKED--------------------------------------------------

1000 pictacrats required to unlock this

"What the FUCK was that?" Tsume asked loudly.  
"Well I know how we can continue with our….journey" I said looking for the word to describe our little adventure. "You guys watch this for a minute ok?"  
I walked up to a nearby street lamp. "This reminds me of a puzzle." I said to the lamp.

_If you wanted to light up the entire block and each street lamp only carried its light for half a block then what's the least number of lamps you could use?_

"Ummm 4?" I guessed

CORRECT

20 pictacrats awarded.

Total pictacrats: 120

"you guys get it?" I asked "We split up and start solving puzzles I think it should keep a tally for us all together so we'll meet back here when we get 1000, any questions?"  
"Can I go with Tsume?" Yuuki asked.  
"Umm if you really want, just solve puzzles like hell." I said very confused. Why she want to go with Tsume? With that we split up.

Tsume and Yuuki

I was confused why had Yuuki wanted to talk with me? AND WHY COULDN'T I HAVE JUST KEPT MY WINGS?!?!?! It was weird without them.  
"Hey Tsume?" Yuuki asked. "Have you noticed anything odd about Hatori?"  
"Odd? Well she's got green hair, is a spawn of Satan and actually stays awake during history. I mean how does she do that? It's sooo boring!" I pleaded.  
"Not what I meant. Doesn't it seem like she knows an awful lot about this stuff?" Yuuki asked. "You don't think that maybe...she's done this before?"  
I immediately stopped walking. There was no way. It wasn't possible. But this was Hatori…

Emri

So. Much. BRITISH!!! OMGOMGOMGOMG they were EVERYWHERE! I was looking around so much I didn't notice that kid until I ran into him. "Oh, sorry miss" A cute little boy with a cute blue cap looked up at me. I almost screamed he was so cute. He was so... BRITISH! "Umm miss why are you drooling?" The British boy asked. I wiped my drool off my cheek just in time to her another British character. "Luke my boy, are you two alright?" A voice came from the distance. I'm going to LOVE this place.

Back to Hatori

Suddenly I was very pissed off at Emri. Or was it jealousy? Either way I would defiantly punch her in the face next time I saw her. But that would have to wait, because I have no clue how many times the cat must have walked across the street and there were 50 pictacrats on the line.  
"Try 15." A familiar voice asked.

CORRECT  
50 pictacrats awarded  
Total pictacrats: 950

"There's no way you figured that out on your own" I said turning to an old friend. Before me stood a guy with brown hair and green eyes, he looked about our age but I knew that wasn't the case.

"I found some hint coins ok? God you're as annoying as ever." He sneered.  
"I'm gona assume that there's a reason you're here?" I asked  
"Well I came here to do... something but I forgot about the 'Play by the dimension's rules' thing." He smirked.  
"That sounds like you." I smiled. It had been a while.

CORRECT  
50 pictacrats awarded  
Total pictacrats: 1000

"Looks like my team came through, come on I'll introduce you to them" I told him.  
"M'kay" He yawned.

Back at the street lamp we met up with the three musketeers.  
"Umm who's you friend there Hatori?" asked Yuuki.  
"This is Loki, Norse god of mischief." I stated.  
For a second they actually thought I was kidding.  
"Th-there's no way." Emri stuttered.  
"Well here I am, in the flesh!" Loki smiled.  
"Wha-" Tsume started to ask before she thought a bit. "You're a GOD?!?!"  
"I know I don't look the part, but its way easier to pick up chicks like this." He laughed.  
"And plus since he's an idiot he's gonna be stuck like this until he gets back to his world. He won't be able to change back or do any god things while he's in a world where there is no Loki." I filled in.  
"you know it's that kind of thing that makes it so the only friends you have are these people." Loki snickered.  
"OK any questions?"

"Ho-"  
"No? Ok let's move on then."  
I pushed the button and we once again had no idea where it would take us.


	5. Just for a change

**Just to change things up…. This one's in Tsume's POV**

"What the hell Hatori! You didn't answer the question! Who is this guy, how do you know him and more importantly how old is he?!?" I hollered.  
"Calm down, I'm sure Hatori will tell us who this guy is in more detail right?" Yuuki consoled me.

"That's right, there's nothing she can do to avoid answering our questions!" Emri cheered.  
Then that Loki guys spoke up. "Well there is one thing she could do…" He grinned.  
"And what would that be smart-ass?" I challenged him.  
"That." He said pointing behind us. It kinda shocked me that we hadn't noticed this earlier. Hatori hadn't moved and was standing in a daze, her eyes glazed over and her skin more pale than usual.  
"Hatori? Are you ok?" I asked cautiously.  
"Oh Hell" She managed weakly before falling to the ground.  
"Hatori!" Emri shrieked.  
"Is everyone ok in here?" A voice came from nearby. I turned around to see a nun looking at me very concernedly. Why was there a nun? I looked around. Of course, we were in a church. Really, how could I not have noticed the huge stained glass windows, the rows of pews and the high ceilings?  
"My friend just collapsed" I started as Loki and Yuuki helped Hatori up. "Is there somewhere she can lie down?"  
"Of course! There is always room in god's home for a few travelers" the nun smiled. We were lead to a room with a small bed in the corner. Yuuki and Loki lay Hatori down on it. The nun walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. "My goodness she's burning up! I'll go fetch some medication for her." The nun rushed out of the room and down the hallway.  
"Hey, Hatori what's up? You don't get normal sick this bad. What is it?" Loki asked.

"H...o...l...y... sh…" Hatori muttered before drifting out of conciseness. Ok I was kinda freaked. Hatori was the only one that knew exactly what was going on, and she had just left us with a suspicious Norse god. Fun. For a bit there was an awkward silence. I decided to break it.  
"So… you and Hatori know each other?" I tried.  
"Yea, we go way back. Back when she was in hell we did a circuit of a bunch of different dimensions. Those were good times." He filled in for us. Of course the silence settled right back in. Emri shuffled her feet. The nun rushed into the room with some sort of pill.

"This is for your friend, she has a high fever so you should probably stay the night" She suggested. "You do look like you could use some rest and some clean clothes."  
I looked down at myself, and found out why she thought we needed rest. I- well all of us looked fairly grubby. And I could use a bath after all this excitement.  
"We can wash your clothes for you if you want. There are baths just down the hall and if you leave your clothes outside you can borrow some of ours while we wash yours." The nun offered.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Yuuki smiled. I guess she came to the same conclusion as I had.

**Yea, I'll be skipping the bath scenes. Perv.**

Now that I was all clean and relaxed, in my newly washed clothes and well fed to boot, my concerns returned to Hatori. The medication hadn't helped at all and she still had a high fever.  
"Maybe it's swine flu?" Emri joked.

"This is weird, why would Hatori get sick? Maybe it's a Satan spawn thing?" Yuuki said her usual line.

"Wait, maybe it _is_ a Satan spawn thing?" I thought out loud.

"I think she's on to something…" Loki muttered.  
"Think about it" I continued. "We're in a _church._ I think she doesn't deal well with holy ground."

"So I guess we should go to the next dimension, huh?" Yuuki sighed. I guess it had been kinda nice being able to relax for bit.  
"Aren't we forgetting something?" Emri pointed out. "Like the whole _We-Need-To-Power-Up-The-Weird-Artifact-Thing_?!?" Oh yea, forgot about that.

"I got it" Loki grinned pulling out Hatori's MP3 from god knows where.  
"She will be pretty pissed when she waked up… But we need to leave now."  
"Shall I do the Honors?" Loki offered.  
"Sure why not?" I shrugged. I guess I could always get it next time…


End file.
